The Promise of Dawn
by Nbluju
Summary: Vincent seems to know something. Yuffie runs away for the millionth time and bumps into Vincent along the way. She forces him to let her tag along but her little adventure may be more than what she had expected.
1. The Beginning of The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a few people that I made up and the plot.  
**

**The Promise of Dawn**

**The Beginning of The End**

A figure stood in the middle of a dark circular room. The faint candle light gave the room and the occupants within an ominous glow. The figure was clad in a dark purple cloak with black trimmings. The hood he wore cast shadows on his face, hiding his features. But looking at his face was not the only way to determine his expressions at this moment. His cloak was moving slightly, showing he was shaking due to fear.

He stood head down and listening what the person sitting in front of him has to say and cringing whenever the personage in front raised his voice.

"It's been decades since we have searched for the vessel, and still, we have not found one trace of where he is!" The person sitting, seemingly the leader, spat at the standing man.

"W-we found him before."

"Ohoh, then tell me where he is."

"He…he barely managed to escape from Nibelheim."

"You say something of that sort every time." The leader spat.

"But, that is how it is every time sire."

"FOOL! You spent many decades searching for him; you have men under your order, each with their own specialties!" He paused. "And yet …and yet you cannot catch one damn person!" He slammed his fist on the armrest, breaking it automatically.

"Please sire, you must give me another chance, he escaped merely by dumb luck." The henchman pleaded.

The leader was laughing. "You ask for another chance. Tell me, how many chances have I given you so far?"

The lackey's head seemed to go down lower than what was even possible.

"I gave you many, eh." He said as a statement rather than a question. "Why should I trust you once more, when I know that you will probably fail me once again?"

"…"

Slightly smiling, he said in a cold, silky voice; "Goodbye." The people standing guard at the entrance to the room moved towards the lackey. Their movement seemed as though they were floating.

He was being dragged away. "No! Please, sire, give me one more chance! I promise you, you'll have what you want!" "His last words echoed through the room as he was being pulled out and to his doom.

"Soirian!" The leader barked. Moments later, another man clad in the same cloak as the other man seemed to materialize from the air and stood waiting.

"You called." The man named Soirian said as a statement. Unlike the other man, he was not wearing his hood. His long and straightalmost whiteblonde hair went slightly past mid back and covered his left eye and part of the other. His handsome and tan features were unfazed with the scar running from mid cheek to his lip. His sea green eyes stared at his leader without a trace of fear.

"Convey the man known as Vincent Valentine and bring him here alive if possible. Oh, and retrieve the golden materia. Use as many men as needed, just make sure you don't fail me as Makai has or you will confront something much worst than him." He said while smiling, showing off his mouthful of weapons.

The man known as Soirian gave a slight bow and left the same way he had entered.


	2. Evening With The Frogs

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except for this plot and if the people at Square Enix are nice, a jab frog...which I highly doubt.**

**AN - Language warning, this goes for the rest of the chapters.  
**

**When someone is thinking it appears in italics like this: **_**blah blah blah**_

The Promise of Dawn

Evening with the frogs

A lone figure wandered through the green forest, blending in with the surroundings and is seemingly lost or just heading in any direction whatsoever. She turned this way and that way, but all she met were more and more trees. The trees were everywhere, but it seemed like the figure didn't even know they were there or didn't care. One may never know precisely.

_Everyone had settled down, well almost everyone. They have settled down with a family, living in peace without a thought of anything in the past. Living their days and always smiling. Living their days and thinking life has been perfected with Sephiroth and the calamity from the skies gone._

_Tifa is with Cloud now, hands full with their daughter Aerith __Noelle __Strife__, born on Christmas one year after the battle with Sephiroth. She should be about a year old now._

_Cid had returned to Rocket Town and had summoned up enough courage to propose to Shera, she had accepted without a thought and now she is four months pregnant._

_Barret had returned to Corel and had taken charge to rebuild the small town into what it once was before the reign of Shin__ra__ Luckily because of the shutdown of the reactors, people had been flocking into Corel to buy their share of coa__l. The__ money has been coming in like water_

_Red XIII or really Nanaki returned to Cosmo Canyon to continue his grandfather's research and leading the people as Bugenhagen did. _

_Then there's Cait Sith, Reeve had finally managed to make him __an__AI and is currently trying to rebuild Midgar._

_W__hat about Vincent? No one knows where he is__ The Shinra Mansion__ no… his mansion was burned down when I got there. The people say that they didn't know what happened, but they just said they saw demons flying out of the burning building and high into the __heavens__…__I hope he's ok... _The person thought.

"But first, I must get out of this damn forest!" She yelled out loud to the trees, feeling exasperated.

_Turn right, turn left, it makes NO FUCKING DIFFERENCE!_

She soon sat down on a dead tree that seemed to have fallen over about a hundred years ago. It was all moldy, green, gray and brown with mushrooms that look poisonous to the touch growing upon it.

"I am lost, I am low on supplies and this stupid dead tree is probably gonna break with my weight on it, not that I weigh much, I hardly ate much food during the past few days so I can conserve my stupid supplies, not that it's helping. Damn Leviathan must make me lost in this damn forest with the goddamn jab frogs crawling all over the goddamn forest. Damn Godo for saying that I need a husband, damn everyone. Why do I have to rule Wutai, Godo's not dead yet, so why is he worrying so much? I hate this, I really really hate this."

She emphasized the word really.

She remembered the conversation exactly.

"_Yuffie..." Godo said._

_She cut him off__ while sitting down__ "Yeah, yeah just hurry up with it will ya."_

_Godo looked annoyed but continued. "As you know, you are approaching your eighteenth year and it is time you had chosen an appropriate husband besides that Reno guy you know."_

_Yuffie was shocked. "What?"_

_"__If you cannot find anybody else to your liking, then I would have to choose for you." He paused __to wait__ for a response, he got none. _

_He continued, "There is a fine young man in this city that would love to have you as his wife and would love to meet you today."_

"_What!? Fuck no, I ain't getting married to some cheep shit and I am never gonna marry Reno and I ain't gonna let you choose who I'm gonna marry!" She protested._

"_Yuffie-" He started but was cut off once again._

"_NO! I don't care what you want, I have already done too much for you already and now all I want is what I want, so if you don't like it, then you can shove it up your ass." She got up, knocking the chair down while at it and left the room._

After drinking the last of her water in her canteen, Yuffie said to herself, "Oh gawd that sucked. Now, I have to find my way out of this goddamn forest before the sun goes down. Who the hell would build a damn town in the middle of a damn forest!?"

Yuffie slowly got up, pushed the conversation out of her mind and pulled out her compass for probably the millionth time. Every time that she looked at it, the needle would go all over. It would point north, it would point south and it would point in all directions.

She stared at it blankly and then, "… … …WHAT'S WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT GOING ALL OVER THE PLACE!?" She threw the compass as hard as she can, striking a tree, breaking the compass automatically and taking out a few small branches, leaves and a few jab frogs.

The distant sound of "ribbet" echoed through forest along with the sound of stomping feet and became louder and louder.

She realized what it was. "SHIT!"

She ran.

**AN: What do you think of it. Good, bad? Improvements?  
**


	3. Lead Me to Paradise

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Yuffie or Vincent or anything else related to FFVII.

The Promise of Dawn

Lead Me to Paradise

'_Blah blah blah…' _- Chaos is talking.

Grass covered the ground as though it was a life and death situation if it didn't. Little yellow flowers dotted the area. The tall grass covered roots of the scraggly looking long lived trees. The grass was a shelter for insects...until a foot stepped on their little home.

Yuffie was running for her life. She so did not want to stay a frog for the rest of her life since she was out of maiden kisses. But the vengeful frogs somehow managed to catch up and bury her under their slimy green bodies and giving her frog jabs relentlessly.

"FUCK…NO! HELP!" She yelled.

Of course, her pleas for help were unheard.

The punches from the frogs didn't hurt her at all, but it was the dizziness that occurs whenever she changed from human and frog and vice versa and that was annoying her and making her sick to her stomach. Moments later, the frogs stopped their assault upon the ninja and left her lying on the ground in the form of a six inch, green and slimy frog.

_"Damn, stupid frogs can actually move fast. Heh…I'm the greatest ninja to ever live who was turned into a frog and is now at the mercy of all the frog eaters and people who pass through this goddamn forest."_ She thought.

Slowly, she rose from the ground and not knowing what else to do, she hopped through the forest half crushing the grass to find some weary traveler to _borrow_ some items and maybe materia.

* * *

He hated the sun. No, hate was too soft of a word. He detested it. A personage clad in a black leather trench coat walked along the path of the forest. His long strides made him seem as though he was in a rush, but such descriptions can be deceiving. This figure was in no hurry to reach a town or anything. He is just a traveler with no destination whatsoever, well; at least that is what he seemed to be. He was known as Vincent Valentine. 

'_Jus' keep on running. It's not gonna do you any good, you might as well give up.'_

"…" _He didn't bother replying for the millionth time._

'_So you think you can just get rid of me by not responding eh? Well, you are so wrong. I'm gonna always be here till the day you die, oh wait, you can't die remember? You will never breathe your last breath while I'm still here.' _The demon started cackling like a mad cow...if that was possible.

"_Leave me in peace." He said, annoyance finally getting to him._

'_I can't; without me you'll be dead. And they'll rip you to pieces and then eat you up.' Chaos started cackling again except it was louder and much more annoying than hearing Barret and Cid argue about nothing whatsoever._

"Shut up and leave me alone!" He hollered all the while embedding his golden claw into a tree that had been unfortunate enough to be next to the demon infested man.

Unsurprisingly, Vincent was met with a jab frog hopping up and down by the same tree.

The frog's croaking sounded as if it was coughing. Also it kept looked at him with a weird and twisted smile upon its vile face. Vincent didn't bother to worry about it; he just yanked his claw from the tree and unholstered Death Penalty.

He aimed said weapon at the frog. The frog's ribbets were getting faster and higher pitched. It leapt into a bush just before said figure shot at it and blowing its brain out.

After a few seconds, it ran or rather hopped back out with a stick in its hands. With the stick, it started scribbling something on the dirt ground in a messy and nearly illegible letters.

The little note, in its messy and almost illegible little letters, said: THIS IS YUFFIE STOP SHOOTING ME AND GIVE ME A MAIDENS KISS

Vincent looked puzzled for a second. He could not figure out why a frog would pretend to be Yuffie or if a frog was even smart enough to write. So he did what anyone else would do, he lowered his weapon slightly and took out the medication. He threw it over the jab frog. A cloud of smoke surrounded the frog and soon disappeared into the air revealing a girl with short brown hair, steel gray eyes and was dressed in well worn clothes, a green sleeveless turtleneck and khaki short shorts. An oversized shuriken known as the Conformer was strapped to her back.

"Told ya I'm Yuffie." She said with a smug expression.

Vincent holstered his gun.

"Eesh, you're still wearing that crap you call clothes," She said in her chirpy voice, sarcasm evident. "So...what are you doing here?" She attempted to make some form of conversation with Vincent. She failed.

He strode past her following the dirt road.

Se was getting annoyed, "You know, it's rude to not answer other people's questions."

He spared her a glance and continued.

Yuffie was still determined to get her question answered. "You haven't answered my question, why are you here?"

"…"

Pretending that he had answered her she said, "Oh cool, that's all?"

"…" He stared at her skeptically.

Again she pretended that he had replied to her, "Aha…that's nice, hey, do you know where Paradise is?"

"…What?"

She smiled that she claimed his attention, "Paradise," she said slowly.

"…I heard what you said. Don't you already know where the Promised Land is?" (1)

"Not that Promised Land, the other one."

He looked at her as though she'd gone crazy.

She gave him an annoyed look, "…Well anyways, I'm searching for it; wanna come with me?" _"Ack! Where'd that come from? Damn…oh well."_

"…Where exactly had you heard of this other Promised Land?"

"In this scroll thing I found in my house lying around under all the other scrolls."

"Did this scroll happen to be a fable?"

"Er…no; I don't think so." She looked at particularly nothing and scratched her chin.

He let out a sigh.

About ten minutes later

"So, you wanna come with me?" Yuffie asked again.

"…no."

She looked saddened but then smiled brightly and said, "Hmn, I don't know where Paradise is and you seem to jus be wandering around. So…follow you it is!"

* * *

(1) If you looked in a thesaurus you would see Paradise as another word for Promised Land, which is the place full of mako as said in the game, which is also what Vincent was refering to. 


End file.
